Love and Life
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Sequel to "The spaces between spaces" and "The quest for earth" Irina Spalko and Dovchenko carry on their life together with Eryka-Jennifer and the new edition/s to the family.
1. Promising

Chapter 1

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" A baby wailed.

"W-what is it?" An out of breath Irina panted.

"It's you have twins, a boy and a girl!" The midwife smiled. Irina gasped as the babies were handed over to her. Dovchenko was over the moon.

"What are we going to call them?" He asked.

"I-I don't know" Irina smiled. Eryka-Jennifer came running in.

"Wow, two babies!" She cried.

"Yes darling" Irina laughed.

A few hours later they came up with the names.

"How about I name the boy and you name the girl seeing as I named our last little girlie" Irina smiled, gesturing to Eryka-Jennifer.

"Yes, let's name the girl Anya, after you're middle name" Dovchenko smiled.

"And let's name the boy Anthony, kind of like your first name" Irina smiled.

"What a brilliant idea!" Dovchenko smiled.

"Anya and Anthony, I like it" Irina smiled.

"Me too!" A voice cried from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Now shouldn't you be in bed!" Dovchenko smiled.

"I couldn't sleep" Eryka-Jennifer smiled.

"Come on, let your mother have some rest" Dovchenko smiled. He took Eryka-Jennifer's hand and led her back to her bedroom.

Irina gazed down at her babies.

"I love you two, no matter what, I won't be like my mother, I promise" She whispered.

**Thanks for the idea xXSchmayXx!**


	2. Fairytales

Chapter 2

Irina heard laughing coming from Eryka-Jennifer's bedroom. Dovchenko was probably reading her, her favorite bedtime story. It always made her laugh.

Irina was absolutely certain that Dovchenko would never behave in the way that her father had. She couldn't see him even hitting a coffee table let alone a child.

She turned over and tried to get to sleep. The babies were fast asleep in their little cots and she was trying to make the most of the rest she had.

After a few minutes she felt Dovchenko slip in beside her and out his arm around her. She turned over to meet his gaze.

"I'm so proud of you" He whispered.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Irina, you just gave me two beautiful babies, how much more could I ask for?" He smiled. Irina let out a little chuckle.

"Thank you for giving me those babies in the first place, without you, they wouldn't have got inside me" She smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Eryka-Jennifer seems happy, she loves her new siblings" Dovchenko smiled.

"Yes, I've booked her two weeks off of school so that she can get used to the change" Irina said.

"Good idea" He smiled.

"I've never had a younger brother or sister" Irina frowned.

"Yes but you were the youngest and most beautiful, that's what it's like in most fairy tales" Dovchenko smiled. Irina gave him a funny look.

"What?" He asked.

"How do you know what's in the fairy tales?" She laughed.

"Oh, you're a cheeky monkey!" He laughed. Then he leapt onto her and started tickling her. She laughed so hard that tears were falling down her face.

"I love you" He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too" Irina smiled.

"You do know that I wouldn't hurt our children like you're father did, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course! I know you would never do anything like that, even if your life depended on it" Irina smiled.

"Good, as long as you know that" He whispered, kissing her forehead. She nodded. Then they fell asleep, not knowing that their seemingly happy life was going to be affected.


	3. Proposing

Chapter 3

It was Wednesday. Eryka-Jennifer had gone round her friends to play and Anya and Anthony were asleep. Irina and Dovchenko were curled up on the sofa together. Dovchenko got up.

"I'm just going to get something" He smiled.

"Okay" Irina smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later he came back with a box in his hand. Irina looked at him puzzled.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Irina my darling, I would like to ask you for you're hand in marriage" He smiled. Irina gasped.

"I love you so much, Irina and I want to be with you for the rest of my life" He smiled.

"Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" She cried. He slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her close.

"We'll definitely be happy together" He said.

"I can't wait to make you my husband" Irina smiled. There were tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I can't wait to make you my wife" Dovchenko smiled. If only they knew what was going to happen.


	4. Attacking

Chapter 4

It all started that night. Dovchenko had just come back from the shop and Irina had just finished feeding the twins. Eryka-Jennifer was playing on the floor.

Dovchenko went into the kitchen to put the shopping away. Suddenly he dropped to his knees. He had a terrible pain in his head. It felt like he was… changing.

He left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Why haven't you made dinner?" He yelled at Irina.

"I-I didn't know whether you wanted any yet" She uttered. Eryka-Jennifer looked up Dovchenko with fear in his eyes.

Irina quickly picked up the twins carry cases and took them into their bedroom. Then she went and started to make dinner.

Suddenly she heard a loud slap and a yelp. She ran into the living room and saw poor Eryka-Jennifer clutching her face, tears streaming down her face. She turned to Dovchenko.

"You didn't!" She cried. Dovchenko got up and went over to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Irina asked. Suddenly he belted her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Mother!" Eryka-Jennifer cried.

"I'm okay honey" Irina said shakily. She looked up into Dovchenko's eyes. She saw a flicker of something in his eyes. He then turned and walked into their bedroom where the twins lay sleeping.

He looked like he was in a trance.

"The twins!" Irina cried. Dovchenko went to grab Anya by the throat.

"Leave them alone! They're only babies!" Irina yelled. Dovchenko turned around and hit her over the head as hard as he could, knocking her unconscious.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance as she fell to the floor.

"Oh no, what have I done?" He gasped. He heard crying coming from the living room. He walked in to see Eryka-Jennifer sitting on the floor with a red patch on her cheek. She cowered away from him.

"D-did I do that to you, sweetie?" He stuttered. She nodded. He held her in a tight hug.

"I don't know what's going on honey, but I'll try to figure it out" He whispered.


	5. Living

Chapter 5

Irina came to a few minutes later.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried as Dovchenko walked in. He gently pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry darling, I-I don't know what happened to me" He cried.

"W-what do you mean?" Irina asked.

"Well, when I went to put the shopping away, I had a sort of brain freeze thing but it was way more painful than usual, I could hardly stand and then I didn't know what was going on" He explained.

"I saw something in your eyes when you had me up against the wall, it didn't seem human and I knew that you wouldn't have done that in your right mind" She said.

"It won't happen again I promise and I'll find out what it is" Dovchenko smiled.

"Is Eryka-Jennifer okay?" Irina asked.

"Yes, she's fine, I've explained everything and she knows what's going on" Dovchenko smiled.

Suddenly they heard crying. They had almost forgotten the twins. Irina retrieved Anya from the carry case and rocked her. Anthony was still asleep.

"Here, I'll take her" Dovchenko said.

"Okay, I'll go and make dinner" Irina smiled. They kissed each other.

"Irina, I promise you I will never ever hurt you or our children again" Dovchenko whispered. Irina nodded and went out into the kitchen.

So they just carried on. Even though they didn't know what was going to happen the next day.


	6. Reliving

Chapter 6

The next day it happened again. He got that feeling again and felt like he was having a bad brain freeze.

He marched into the living room and grabbed Irina by the wrist. He slammed her up against the wall. She looked up into his eyes as tears feel down her face.

"Dovchenko! This isn't you, this is somebody else!" She cried. He slapped her across the face.

"Wake up! Please! You're hurting me!" She cried. Luckily Eryka-Jennifer was at her friends' house and the twins were in the bedroom, fast asleep.

Luckily he snapped out of the trance before he hurt her even more.

"Oh no, did I do it again Irina?" He asked. She nodded and then went and sat on the sofa.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know" Dovchenko sighed. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She kissed him.

"We will get through this, together" She smiled.

"Yes, but I might have to make other arrangements" He said.


	7. Leaving

Chapter 7

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked. Dovchenko suddenly burst into tears.

"I'll have to leave you darling" He cried.

"What?" She cried.

"I could kill you and our children; it only takes for me to be holding a knife or anything that could hurt someone and I could kill all of you, I don't want that to happen" He said.

"No, please, we can get through this together, we can work it out" She cried.

"Darling, I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you" He said.

"So you're just going to leave me with three kids, on my own! You're just going to give up on everything! We're engaged, we have a life together" Irina cried. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. He kissed her long and hard.

"I love you okay, I don't want to leave you but I have to!" He cried.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked.

"My parent's house, they live not far from here" He said.

"Dovchenko, please, you don't have to do this, I've already lost one true love, I don't want to lose you as well" She whispered. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You're going now?" She cried.

"It's for the best darling" He said. He was crying harder now.

"Are you taking your clothes?" She asked.

"No, I still have loads at my parents" He said. Then he opened the door.

Irina heard his car pull out of the drive.

"Nooo!" She cried. She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. She cried like she'd cried when her parents had betrayed her and like when Ray had died.

"I love you" She whispered.


	8. Realising

Chapter 8

Dovchenko was sitting on his bed in his old bedroom. He had arrived at his parent's house and was now going to bed. He was still crying. He could hardly breathe, he loved Irina so much.

He knew she was safe now and so were the twins and Eryka-Jennifer. When he thought of them it made him even sadder. Irina was so beautiful, it hurt him to think about her and Eryka-Jennifer looked like her but Irina had said that she had her fathers smile. The little twins, Anthony and Anya, they both had Irina's dark hair and blue eyes but his ears and mouth and nose.

"I love you" He whispered.

Irina perked up as a car pulled up outside. Then she heard Eryka-Jennifer's voice saying goodbye to her friend. How was she going to break the news to her? Dovchenko was like her father. She loved him so much. She let herself in.

"Hello mother" She smiled.

"Hello darling" Irina smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Eryka-Jennifer asked. Irina bust into tears again and held onto her daughter.

"He's gone!" She cried.

"What?" Eryka-Jennifer cried.

"He's gone to live with his parents because of the brain thing" Irina cried. They sat down on the sofa and cried together.

"What are we going to do without him?" Eryka-Jennifer uttered when she regained the ability to speak again.

"We'll be okay darling, I will look after you" Irina smiled.

It was when she was in bed that night that she realized what was going on with Dovchenko.

"He's been possessed with the spirit of my father" She whispered to herself.


	9. Running

Chapter 9

She knew it. He was behaving exactly as her father had when she was a child.

"Eryka-Jennifer!" Irina called as she started to dress herself.

"Yes mother?" Eryka-Jennifer asked.

"Come on we're going, get dressed darling" Irina said.

"Where are we going?" Eryka-Jennifer asked.

"To save Dovvy" Irina smiled. Eryka-Jennifer ran into her bedroom to get changed.

Irina carefully lifted the sleeping twins out of their cots and put them in their carry cases. They all got in Irina's car and sped off.

It took them all night to get there. When they pulled into Dovchenko's parents drive Irina leapt out as soon as the engine stopped. She rapped on the door.

"Dovchenko! Dovchenko!" She cried. The door was opened by a very sleepy woman.

"Irina! What are you doing here at this time of night?" She said. Irina ran into Dovchenko's bedroom. She screamed in horror as she saw a knife in his hand pointing to his heart. He was going to kill himself.


	10. Helping

Chapter 10

"No!" She cried. Dovchenko looked up at her.

"Irina?" He asked, standing up. She nodded and ran into his arms. He kissed her passionately.

"I missed you darling" He cried.

"I missed you too" She cried.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"They're in the car" Irina smiled.

"Bring them in!" He smiled. Irina went out to the car and woke up Eryka-Jennifer. Then she brought in the twins.

"Dovvy!" Eryka-Jennifer cried, running into Dovchenko's arms.

"Eryka-Jennifer!" He cried. Tears fell down his cheeks as he held her tightly. Dovchenko's mother invited them into the living room for a cup of tea.

"I've worked out what it is" Irina smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Dovchenko asked.

"I think it's my father, his spirit is possessing you" Irina said.

"But how?" Dovchenko asked.

"I don't know, I think it's the aliens, playing with you're mind, but I think I know how to stop it" She smiled.

"How do we stop it?" He asked.

"You have to make a promise, when you next feel like you're going to get brainwashed, you have to promise something" Irina smiled.

"What's the promise?" Dovchenko asked.

"I made mine when I was holding the twins for the first time, I promised that I would never be like my mother, you have to promise to never be like my father" Irina said.


	11. Talking

Chapter 11

Dovchenko's parents said that they could stay for the night. Irina and Dovchenko were in bed talking quietly.

"I'm so glad there's a way out of this, I don't want to lose you" He smiled.

"You will never lose me, no matter what happens, I love you" She whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't deserve you, you deserve better than me" He said.

"Don't talk like that, you're the best I could have" Irina said.

"What about Ray?" Dovchenko asked.

"What about him?" Irina asked.

"Well, you know, he was good to you" He said.

"I know, and I miss him, he would have wanted me to move on and live my life, do what's best for me and my children" She said.

"I know darling, I'm glad I met you and I love our children and our life together, I can't wait to walk down the aisle with you" He smiled.

"Same here" She smiled. Then they kissed and settled down ready for sleep.

"We'll go back home tomorrow" Irina whispered.

"Yes, and I promise that I will never leave you again, no matter what, we'll sort this out, once and for all" He said.


	12. Forgiving

Chapter 12

The next day they went back home. Irina went into the kitchen to make lunch while Dovchenko went to get changed. He'd worn his pajamas on the way home. Suddenly Irina heard a piercing scream. She ran into the bedroom.

"It's happening again!" Dovchenko cried.

"Fight it! Come on make the promise" Irina cried.

"I-I promise to not be like Irina's father, I love Irina" He choked. There was a loud outburst and Irina could swear she saw a green orb float out of his mouth. He collapsed to the floor.

"You did it! It's over!" Irina cried happily. Eryka-Jennifer came running in.

"Is Dovvy saved?" She cried.

"Yes darling, he's okay now" Irina smiled. Dovchenko looked up at them and then pulled them towards him in a tight hug.

"Yes!" He cried.

In the middle of the night Irina woke up. She looked out of the window. There was a message written in the stars. It said simply "Sorry" and there was a heart next to it. Irina smiled.

"I forgive you father" She whispered.


End file.
